zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jin Koizumi
Jin Koizumi (小泉 金 Koizumi Jin), also known as Iron Samurai, is a 19 year old half-human, half-demon and the son of the Metal Demon Sorcerer Jian Dun. After being abandoned by his birth mother, Jin grew up on the streets alone. When he discovered his Metal Demon Chi abilities, he quickly took advantage of them in order to survive and take what he needed. He will make his debut in arc 5 of City Shadows as one of many half breeds targeted by Section 16 and the Shadow Strikers. Physical description In his human form, Jin has a slightly pale complexion with black messy hair tied in a ponytail and dark red eyes. He wears a blue headband, light green jacket, dark green pants and white, black and blue sneakers. In his demon form, Jin stands nearly twice as tall and has blue skin, red eyes and a thick mane of white hair. He is covered head to toe in ornate blue, black and gold samurai armor. Personality Due to being abandoned by his mother and having to fend for himself on the streets, Jin developed a very negative attitude and outlook on life. With no other option than to fend for himself, Jin is selfish, tough and serious. He doesn't care about anyone except himself and only does something if he can get something out of it. Since discovering his half-demon heritage, Jin took advantage of his powers to intimidate people into giving him what he wanted. This led to the development of a superiority complex, in which he views himself as superior to regular humans because of his powers. Abilities Powers *'Metal Demon Chi:' As the son of the Metal Demon Sorcerer, Jin inherited the ability to control Metal Demon Chi. He can instantly control anything made of or consisting of metal and can instantly reshape it to his will, liquefying and solidifying the material into new shapes. **'Metal projection:' Jin can utilize metal under his control for various physical attacks. **'Iron Sand manipulation:' He can manipulate and shape iron sand. While he cannot create it, he is able to break down existing metal into a sand-like concentration. **'Ferrokinetic constructs:' Jin can shape the metal he controls into various constructs such as weapons, barriers, appendages, tools and armor. **'Metal mimicry:' He is able to transform his skin into solid metal, granting him absurd strength and durability. **'Weapon manipulation:' Jin can control any weapon made of metal with ease. ***'Weapon summoning:' Jin has an entire arsenal of metal weapons stored in a personal dimensional storage that only he can access at any time. At any given moment, he can instantly summon any weapon in his arsenal to use in battle. Additionally, he can return any weapon he is not using there for storage. ***'Chain manipulation:' Jin has a chain wrapped around his torso that he can manipulate and use to attack or bind enemies. *'Form transformation:' Jin is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form because of his mixed bloodline. **'Partial transformation:' He can transform part of his body into his demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Jin inherited a demonic temper from his father. When provoked, his strength is greatly increased, but he becomes more wild and reckless in battle. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Jin possesses a keen sight that allows him to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Jin can sense the presence of other demons near or around him. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, he cannot detect them unless he makes physical contact with them. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' He is capable of bestowing a portion of his Metal Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. *'Aura perception:' He is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. He cannot, however, see through falsely produced auras. *'Enhanced strength and durability' Skills *'Ferrokinetic combat:' Jin is highly skilled in combining his metal manipulation powers with physical combat. *'Combat mastery:' He is highly skilled in both hand-to-hand and unarmed combat. **'Weapon mastery:' Through the years since discovering his powers, Jin has attained mastery over nearly every kind of metal and bladed weapon in existence. **'Dual wield proficiency:' He is also exceptional at wielding two weapons at the same time, whether they are the same or different kind of weapon. *'Pickpocketing:' Due to his time on the street, Jin became proficient in pickpocketing to steal what he needed. *'Multilingual:' Jin is proficient in speaking both English and Japanese. *'Intimidation tactics:' Jin is no stranger to using fear and intimidation to get what he wants from others. Weaknesses *'Extreme heat:' When exposed to extreme heat, Jin's metal will be unable to maintain a physical form, instead melting into liquid. *'Extreme cold:' When exposed to extreme cold, Jin's metal becomes brittle and shatter. *'Rusting:' When exposed to water or other moisture, Jin's metal will rust. *'Chi spells:' Because of his demon heritage, Jin is susceptible to Chi spells that target his demon side. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, he is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn him and cause him great pain, though it would not kill him unless he was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Samurai armor' *'Chains' *'Vast arsenal of bladed weapons:' **'Ultimate Spear (完美矛 ''Wán Měi Máo, literally: “perfect spear”) and Ultimate Shield (完美盾 Wán Měi Dùn, literally: “perfect shield”):' Jin's Demon Weapon is his Ultimate Spear that is said to be able to pierce through anything and Ultimate Shield that cannot be pierced by anything. **'Swords, katanas and daggers''' **'Spears, polearms and glaives' **'Whip chains, meteor hammers, kusarigama' **'Kunai and shuriken' Trivia *Jin's name derives from the character 金 from 金属, meaning "metal". 金 on it's own means "gold". *Jin's surname Koizumi is a Japanese surname meaning "small fountain". *Jin's signature spear and shield weapons are based on the Chinese idiom 自相矛盾 (Zì Xiāng Máo Dùn) meaning "self-contradictory". **The idiom itself is based on a story in which a man is selling a spear and shield. He boasts that the spear can pierce anything and that the shield cannot be pierced by anything. A man in the crowd stepped forward and asked what would happen if he used the spear to try and pierce the shield and the merchant was unable to answer. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:A to Z Category:Evil Category:Hybrid